Minuet: a SenshixShitennou piece
by elianthos
Summary: By your side, then away, slowly inceding, suddenly letting go, or coming closer. Bonds, time, destiny...it's a dance driven by the steps you take. Silver Millennium, a bit AU. Pairing? eh eh eh, see if you can guess...


Usual disclaimer.

&

&

**Minuet.**

_& _

_1st movement_

_& _

It is supposed to be just a walk to keep each other occupied, for his Master's - and hers - privacy's sake. Until she asks him to show her the nearby sea...

His more and more cautious steps as they approach the luring water nymphs' and mermaids' domain.

The subtle change in her countenance and appearance as she approaches the water.

Her looks lighter and lighter, more diaphanous. The slightest blue in the hue of her skin more evident as well as the highlights of her hair, as if she is both claiming and returning the sky and the sea their colours.

Her form almost gliding toward the waves, humming .

The silent suprise in him at that - she had been mostly silent, before -, and at the equally hummed reply from the waters themselves.

His arm reaching out to prevent her from leaving the shore and the safety of land, but stopping in mid movement as the salty surface trembles and shifts, a whispered welcome .

He watches her ankles, calves, waist, being swallowed and caressed by the water, the soaked, long folds of her dress spreading like a flower - or a jelly-fish tentacles - and brushing his toes. He shivers.

He can't move or leave . Leave _her_.

Those water beads gently flowing now between her shoulder blades, circling her, loosing her braid.

He hears singing and something like laughters, the foam tickling his skin as she turns her head to gaze at him - why?- . Then she goes under and his legs bring him in finally, his own blood rushing and churning like the sudden waves.

Then everything subsides.

Her form resurfacing - the crown of her hair just a couple of steps ahead of him - , floating arms-wide, him releasing both his breath and his heartbeat as she opens her eyes. Translucent eyes, so big and luminous and staring straight at him after the fluid backward arch of her pale neck , a cutting sharpness surging and revealing itself for another suspended heartbeat before sinking back into the calm depth of her pupils. When her lids move up again, the soul staring at him from within is the one he knows, yet is not.

But the unknown - if anything - is something he craves.

The tips of her hair touch the front and sides of his thighs, lapping his skin with every ripple as he moves to her side and helps her rise.

&

&

_2nd movement_

&

Lips almost babyish. Yet their touch is nothing like a child's.

My fingertips yearning to trace and examine and evoke the study in contrast that is you.

The usual playfulness and disdain of your mouth line morphing into that special laughter of yours.

Those locks running wild and free, both inviting and resisting the wind - and me - to alternatively finger-comb them or ruffle them even more. Only in water they yield and spread docilely. Strings of darkened gold gleaming amidst sea-foam lace-pattern ties. Blue-green, Sun-speckled orbs echoing the butterflies of light dancing on the liquid surface all around you.

And now the look in your eyes says _come, little mermaid_ and so hair and lips and limbs and souls tangle, blend, merge, sea water soaking the shoreline. We let the currents lead us as they come and go. Here, between the waterworld and ice I belong to and the land owning you. Like the waves in the tide, receding yet coming back every time, endlessly, we mutually slip away only to reach for each other again.

&

&

**A/N**: Many thanks to Spirit-hime for solving a pesky grammar doubt about the very first sentence of the 2nd movement :) and graciously providing a bit of sentence-tweaking there; to MegTao for spotting the typo, and to Lilian for the ego-boost :).

My first SenshixShitennou to be 'published'. Let's see if I nailed the pairing down well enough for you to guess easily (little hint: her hairdo here is different from her canon one).

And... yes, I've been busy with RL lately and had a bit of a writer's block. Sorry --bows apologetically--.

To the loyal Caramel Apple fans: I have some more drabbles for the series (the very final theme has been finished months ago) but I need to fix them first. Have faith :)


End file.
